deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Asao Konishi
Asao Konishi (小西 朝夫, Konishi Asao) is a member of Blue Ship and a skilled computer hacker. Plot Novel Konishi is highly valuable to Blue Ship because of his hacking skills, which are key to retrieving the data for the antidote. When Blue Ship breaks into Professor Kimihiko Nikaido's lab, Konishi attempts to hack into the system and retrieve the data on the antidote, but everything has been deleted. He asks Daisuke Matoba if they should go after Maki Nikaido, who managed to escape, but Matoba says no. After L is lured into the Yellowbox Warehouse and escapes with Maki, leaving behind the Death Note and antidote data, the members of Blue Ship read the rules of the Death Note, unnerved when they see the rules stating that the destruction of the Death Note will result in the deaths of all who touched it, as well as the 13-day rule. Yoshizawa, disliking Konishi, half-jokingly suggests that Konishi write down the name of someone he wants to die, though Konishi respectfully declines. Konishi is then given the task to decode the data, only to find that an incorrect password will result in all of the data being deleted. Konishi is then tasked with tracking down L and Maki via the GPS in Maki's cellphone, however, this proves difficult when L attaches identical GPS devices to at least fifty vehicles, slowing down the search and forcing Kimiko Kujo to result to other tactics. When L a threat, Kimiko Kujo has Konishi hack into the Kira Investigation HQ's systems and send a death threat to the President of the United States posing as L and prompting the FBI to track him down. After Professor Kagami is killed for questioning Blue Ship leader Matoba’s motives, Konishi is struck with fear. He goes to Kujo and tells her that he doesn’t feel safe, and she tells him that if he stays Yoshizawa will throw him to the streets once this is all over. Konishi agrees but is too scared that he will end up like Kagami if he tries to leave, and so Kujo comforts him, gaining another pawn for her plan in the process. Konishi is later tasked with surveying Suruga but is caught by the FBI agent, who sneaks up on him and demands he identify himself. Konishi gives a false name, but Suruga finds is ID and says he is lying. Suruga threatens to write Konishi's real name in the Death Note if he does not oblige to his demands. Konishi is then tasked with planting a bug to spy on the members of Blue Ship. Konishi plants the bug, and this is exploited by Yoshizawa in order to reverse eavesdrop and learn of Kujo’s plans to meet Maki. They intercept Kujo and Maki, taking Maki and the antidote from Kujo, and leave. When on the plane to Los Angeles, things go amiss when Matoba notices that Maki is beginning to exhibit symptoms of the virus. Once it is revealed that Kujo has other plans, ones that involve killing Matoba and everyone on the ship, she, Konishi, and Robert Fairman hijack the plane. As Kujo explains her motives to Matoba and the others, revealing that she had secretly injected them all with the virus. Matoba notices that Kujo is crying tears of blood: a symptom of the virus. Matoba falls to the ground, screaming that he does not want to die. Hatsune leaves, disgusted with his humiliating display, and Yoshizawa then proceeds to scold Konishi. Konishi has a gun pointed at Yoshizawa, yelling at him and accusing him of never planning on letting him live in the new world. Konishi yells in outrage about how Yoshizawa always mocked him and called him names, and that he deserves to die. Yoshizawa, realizing that he had pushed Konishi off the edge, apologizes profusely, begging Konishi not to shoot. However, Konishi does not heed his request, and shoots Yoshizawa three times, killing him. Hatsune reads in her seat for a while, but notices that nothing she is reading in the magazine has really sunk in. She then recalls how she and Yoshizawa had made a good team. She puts away the magazine, unwraps her umbrella, which she has made into a shiv, and opens the emergency door of the plane. When Konishi asks her what she is doing, she explains that she is bored and wants to jump onto the wing of the plane. Konishi points a gun at her chest, but when he hesitates, Hatsune kicks him back, then kicks his gun out of the plane. Konishi begs for mercy, but she gives him none, stabbing him in the throat with her shiv and commenting that if he is going to shoot someone, he shouldn't hesitate. Category:Humans Category:Blue Ship Category:Live action film characters Category:Novel characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased